


Saline solution to all your problems

by Imverymuchdead



Category: mcyt
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imverymuchdead/pseuds/Imverymuchdead
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 13





	Saline solution to all your problems

“Aghhh why isn’t this working” Tommy said as he tried to cut himself with a razor annoyed he aggressively rubbed it back and then a whole chunk of his skin just came off just he started bleeding like crazy this this it is this how I’m going to die he got tissue to cover it but it just stuck freaking he out he tried to stop it but it wouldn’t stop he took a sock and covered it then it stopped he covered it with his sleeve and then said “I could do that again”


End file.
